Halloween Special
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Fem!RitsuxMasamune AU: It was supposed to be a costume party, so how did Ritsu find herself face to face with the big (VERY) bad wolf. Should've known better than to dress up as Red Riding Hood. Note: This fic has costumes, banter, role play, sex and fluff. Enjoy!


_**Hi everyone, another Fem!RitsuXMasamune for all the readers. I know that this is a little early for Halloween, but I couldn't resist, and I might forget about this when Halloween does come around. So, without further ado, enjoy this cute and sexy fic.**_

* * *

It was almost Halloween, that one night where all kids go out at night with their parents for sugar and scares...mostly sugar. For Marukawa, it's different. This year, Isaka is hosting a Halloween party at the Teito Hotel where all employees must wear a costume and attend this occasion.

"You gotta be kidding." Ritsu said, glaring at the email she and her coworkers received three days before Halloween.

"No joke, get into the Halloween spirit or get tricked, your choice." Kisa said with a smile, feeling excited to dress up for Halloween, and could only think of what she wants to 'treat' her boyfriend with that night.

Ritsu sighed, "I really don't understand the concept, for kids I get, but we're full grown adults here. Aren't we a little too old to be dressing up?"

"Don't be such a bah humbug." Kisa said, leaning forward from her desk, "This is your chance to get in touch with your inner child." she paused as a blush came to her cheeks, "Or your wild mischievous side, if you know what I mean." she winked at Ritsu who blushed at what she's implying.

"You don't just dress up for Halloween, do you?" Ritsu asked bluntly, knowing Kisa is sexually active.

"When you hit your thirties, you have to improvise on how to feel young, but not too young." Kisa said, being older than her friend and coworker to have many experiences, "In fact, I can loan you one of my costumes for the occasion."

"No offence, but if it involves exposing legs and cleavage, no thank you." Ritsu turned down her offer, "I'll figure something out and find something that doesn't make me look and feel foolish." she said as she typed away at her computer at the exact moment their chief editor entered the department.

When work finally ended for Ritsu she found a costume store that was on the way home. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Ritsu muttered to herself as she browsed through the racks, looking for a costume that suited her.

It's not that she dislikes Halloween, she just never had the chance to experience properly whilst growing in her household. Her Mother, being the hag she is, was against her doing something silly while her Father tried to make it better by experiencing the horror portion of the holiday when he couldn't make it for the trick-or-treating events. It was a good kind of scaring that helped her bond with her male parent. She sighed as she remembered her lost childhood, at one point when deciding who she wanted to be for one night, to be like every other kid in the world.

Ritsu was brought out of her thoughts when her eyes caught sight of a costume she never thought she'd see again. Pulling it off the rack, she checked the tag and saw that it was in her size. With a rare childlike smile on her face, she carried the costume to one of the changing rooms.

* * *

On the night of the Halloween party, almost everyone in Marukawa were dressed up in costumes, some employees were recognizable, while others had to wear name tags.

"Ritsu?" Kisa exclaimed from the wall next to a pillar when she saw her coworker enter the large room. "Or should I say, Ritsu Red Riding Hood?" Kisa grinned as she took in her almost unrecognizable friend who wore a long red cloak over her white frilled blouse with a black corset wrapped around her midriff and a red skirt that matched the cloak. On her feet were boots and in her hand was a basket to complete her ensemble.

"Do I look okay?" Ritsu asked, feeling somewhat self conscience for dressing up as her favorite childhood literary character.

"'Okay'? You look hot." Kisa said, taking in the corset that made Ritsu look slimmer than she already was.

Ritsu blushed, "Thank you...Princess Leia." she said when she got a good look at Kisa's costume.

Kisa posed in her white outfit, "That's right." she said, happy with her favorite princess outfit before a man with piercings came up to them with punch in his hand. "Here you go Shouta." he smiled as Kisa took the drink he offered, her blush still in place when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Han Solo?" Ritsu asked, glancing at the jacket and blaster at his hip, "Yep, that's me." Yukina said as he stood close to his girlfriend, feeling proud of their couples' costume combo.

"You two look wonderful." Ritsu honestly said, seeing how good they are together and how they complimented each other.

"Thanks Red Riding Hood. You run into the big bad wolf yet?" Kisa asked with a smile.

Ritsu scoffed, "Nope. Fortunately for me, this basket has pepper spray." she held up her basket, "Figured with all the freaks out at night, now would be a good time to have some sort of protection on me in case some rabid mutt does comes sniffin'." she explained, not noticing the warning look Kisa was giving her.

"Tell me how you really feel."

Ritsu stiffened at that familiar voice before she turned around to come face to face with none other than her boss. Look at his costume, she cursed her luck, "You've got to be kidding." she said when she saw the wolf ears and tail were the only Halloween accessories over his formal suit.

"Nice ears." Ritsu commented, frowning at his lack of costume.

"The better to hear you with, my dear." Masamune said, using that big bad wolf phrase with a small smirk.

Ritsu furrowed her brows at him, "If I had known you were coming as a cheap imitation of Little Red's wolf I would have gone as a witch instead." she said, knowing that this party is about to become hellish with her boss as a wolf.

"If that ever happens, you can stew me in your cauldron." Masamune winked, making Ritsu blushed at at the meaning behind his words.

Masamune chuckled under his breath, "I must say, I'm quite surprised to see you in costume Onodera. Never imagined you to take on a fairy tale persona, but..." his eyes roved her corset covered waist that accented the curves he loved to trace, "...I'd be lying if I said it didn't suit you."

Ritsu blushed when he eyed her like that before wrapping her cloak around herself to hide from his gaze, "Shouldn't you be chasing your tail or sniffing another dog's butt?" she made a snide joke at him in regards to his costume, smirking at the glare he was giving her before it vanished.

"Trust me dear, you know who I'm really sniffing for." Masamune said, Ritsu blushed, knowing what he was implying with such a statement.

"Will you please not say such things, Kisa is..." Ritsu turned to her friend but found the spot completely void of the Star Wars couple, "...gone without a trace. That traiter, how could she abandon me like this?" she grumbled, furious at her friend for leaving her to a wolf.

"Don't get your hood in a knot, no one's listening." Masamune said, glancing at the guests who were engrossed in themselves, "'Sides, we're not the only ones who came as a costumed pair."

Ritsu scoffed, "If you could call wearing only the ears and tail." she commented towards his attire, "Personally, I thought you would becoming as a vampire. Considering you're a life sucking demon at work." she said leaning against the pillar behind her.

Masamune raised an eyebrow, "Really, I was hoping you would say it was because I bite your neck." he returned her witty comment with his own.

Ritsu glared, "Definitely not that." she said, growling under her breath as her blush remained present.

"Takano!" They didn't have to look to see Yokozawa searching through the crowd for his best friend.

"Oh, do your wolf ears hear that, I believe that's animal control being sent to take you back to the wild. You should run along now Wolf-san" Ritsu couldn't help taunting him, this was the most fun she had by coming up with dog jokes that fit his costume tonight.

Masamune's smirk was the only warning she got before he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the crowd. "Hey, what the hell?" Ritsu stumbled as Masamune dragged her with him.

"If I'm going back to the wild, I'm taking you with me." He growled low in his throat like the wolf he is tonight.

RItsu blushed, "Huh, wait, you can't be serious." she said, fearing the worst as he pulled her out of the room and towards the elevator that opened for people to get off before they slipped in. Pressing the floor button, the doors closed, giving them some privacy before Masamune backed her into the wall.

"Takano-san!" Ritsu exclaimed in surprise before he claimed her lips with his own. She clenched her eyes shut at the tingling sensation that erupted deep within her core when he entered her mouth with his tongue and started stroking hers into one of their erotic dances.

Ritsu gasped when he released her lips, taking in gulps of air to recover from that heated kiss. "What was that for?" she glared at him, still flustered by his sudden actions.

Masamune grinned, "You woke the big bad wolf Little Red, and he's very hungry." he said before the doors opened and he pulled her out of the elevator towards the room he rented for tonight where fished out a card key to unlock the door. Held her tightly in his left arm to make sure she didn't escape him as she continued to squirm.

Once the door was open, he pulled Ritsu inside, closing the door behind him before he carried her to the bed. Ritsu dropped her basket when he suddenly picked her up, "Takano-san, don't you dare, bad dog!" she slipped out by accident before yelping when he dropped her onto the bed.

Masamune licked his lips at the sight of her unintentional sexy form when she sat up to glare at him. The way her hood fell back to expose her neck, the red cloak making her creamy skin glow, and that corset...Ritsu doesn't realize how cruel she is for wearing that in front of him.

He leaned forward with a devilish smirk on his face as Ritsu scooted backwards, "Uh...down boy...sit...stay?" Ritsu panicked, trying to get away from the really big bad wolf that is her ex.

Masamune took her face in both of his hands and kissed her deeply, groaning into her mouth as he pushed her to lay on her back until she was pressed flush against the bed. His hand traveled from her face to the hook that held her red cloak to her person. Once the cloak fell away, he release her lips to suckle at her neck.

Ritsu gasped when she felt his hands traced her body through her corset, his fingers finding the hooks that kept garment together. "Wait, Takano-san, we have to get back to the party before someone misses you." Ritsu tried to persuade him as her hands pushed at his shoulders, but he was immobile as he took her corset off and threw it to the floor.

Masamune ignored her words as he continued marking her neck, relishing in the heat of her body while his fingers pulled her skirt until her legs were exposed where he began stroking the sweet skin of her thigh. Ritsu shivered at his touch, her face turning red as the cloak underneath her while he continued running his fingers along her skin.

Sitting up on his knees, he roughly pulled her skirt down her legs, almost ripping it from her body before he threw that garment to the floor. She yelped in surprise when he pulled her up suddenly, barely registering him yanking her blouse over her head before her bra and panties were gone in a flash.

She fell back to the bed again, staring up at him in surprise, "What is wrong with you, are you an animal now?" she exclaimed, covering her breast with one of her hand as she pushed herself up with her other hand, appalled by his rough treatment.

Masamune smirked down at Ritsu as he shed himself of his clothes, "That's the idea." he said as he exposed his chest to her, loving how she shyly averts her eyes from his body. He chuckled at her cuteness before coming back down to her, holding himself above her by his elbows. His lips sealed over hers again, tongue dancing with hers as she responded on instinct. His hands found her breasts and started kneading them, switching between becoming gentle then rough then back to gentle.

He released her lips as she gasped, her cheeks flushed red at the expression he was giving her before surprising her when he hooked the red cloak around her neck again. Before she could question his actions, Ritsu found herself flipped onto her stomach. She pushed herself up on her elbows, "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him in question before he grabbed her hips and lifted her bottom half up until her bottom was facing him. Ritsu looked away, blushing deeply at such a position, the hood falling forward to cover her face, the rest of the cloak curtained her left side while her right and butt were exposed to Masamune.

Masamune still kept the wolf ears on his head as he rubbed her cheeks, separating them until her glistening hole was open for him to see. He smiled as he took in her intoxicating aroma before moving forward and flicking her clit with his tongue.

Ritsi gasped, "Takano-san, your tongue." she moaned in surprise, gripping the blankets as he continued licking her.

"The better to taste you with, my dear." Masamune whispered, his hot breath making her wet as he ate her, relishing in her squirming figure and whimpers of pleasure.

RItsu moaned at the delicious feel of his tongue, her mind struggling with her body that refused to obey her as it became putty in his hand. She screamed when her orgasm washed over her, her body would have fallen to the side if not for Masamune holding her up, her body shaking from her climax.

Masamune pulled away, watching her panting form recover before he stood on his knees to free himself from his boxers that have become unbearably tight. His penis stood proud, ready to sheathe itself inside its partner once again. Stroking his penis in anticipation, he came closer to Ritsu, holding her hip in one hand as he guided himself inside her vagina.

Ritsu jumped at the feeling of Masamune's penis touching her before gasping in pleasure and surprise as he easily slid inside her lubricated walls. She moaned when he completely sheathed himself deeply inside her, the tip of his penis kissing her cervix and stretching her walls in an intimate way.

"Oh God, so hard." Ritsu moaned out, gripping the blankets so tight her knuckles turned white. Masamune chuckled as he leaned over her body, the cloak doing nothing to protect her from the smoldering heat of his body. "The better to make love to you with, my dear." he whispered lustfully into her ear as he grinded into her unexpectedly, drawing out a long moan from Ritsu whose legs gave out from under Masamune, his body pressing her into the bed.

Masamune groaned in pleasure at her strangling heat that choked him, his hands grasping Ritsu's smaller ones that fisted the sheets, squeezing them gently as he slowly thrusted into her. Ritsu writhed under Masamune who steadily fucked her body with such tenderness it almost left her weeping.

She never thought this would happen to her, all she wanted was to dress up for one night, not get dragged into one of those roleplay fantasies other people seem to be getting into these days. Masamune thrusted into her vigorously, his teeth leaving love bites on her skin as they got closer to their climaxes. After five more thrusts, they came together, Ritsu clenched around him in her orgasm, triggering his as she milked him for everything he's got.

They struggled to catch their breath as they rode out their high, basking in the afterglow of their animalistic love making. Masamune was the first to move, causing Ritsu to gasp when he shifted around inside her before he pulled his now drained penis from her vagina. She got up shakily, her body weakened from its latest tryst with its partner as she slowly turned to face Masamune who sat on the bed beside her.

"We should go back to the party." Masamune said, feeling satisfied as he stared at Ritsu who still had the red cloak on. This was definitely the kind of trick or treat he wanted with Ritsu.

He didn't expect to see the pillow smacking him in the face before Ritsu leapt off the bed to step into the shower to quickly wash off evidence of their love making. When she stepped out of the bathroom in her towel, she saw her boss already dressed and her costume neatly folded on the bed. She made a beeline towards her clothes, doing her best to ignore Masamune's gaze as she dressed herself back into her costume.

With her cloak securely fastened around her neck, she faced Masamune who was holding up her basket. Ritsu took the basket from him, "We are never speaking about this again." she said, still red as she walked passed him to the door as Masamune followed close behind her like a dog.

"Which one, the love making or the role playing?" He asked, smiling inwardly as Rtsu glared at him, "Both, you jerk." she said as she opened the door the same time as the guests next door, "Now I'll never look at this literary character again thanks to you."

"Uh..."

Ritsu glanced at her left and wanted to scream in embarrassment when she saw it was Kisa and Yukina who were completely disheveled. Kisa also had a look of embarrassment on her face as the two coworkers stared at each other, not needing words to explain what the other was doing. An awkward silence filled the air as Yukina holstered his blast while Kisa tried to subtly fix her Princess Leia costume to conceal the metal bikini underneath.

"Let's agree we never saw each other." Kisa said, breaking the silence with Ritsu nodding, "Agreed." she said before all four of them walked together towards the elevators.

As they waited for the elevator, Masamune glanced at the smiling Yukina who had his hand wrapped around Kisa's. His eyes caught something down below before looking away quickly, "Um, sir." Masamune caught his attention before looking down. Yukina followed his direction and blushed before turning away for a second as the sound of a zipper being closed filled the hallway.

"Thank you." Yukina said, grateful to the man for saving him from embarrassment as the elevator doors opened before they stepped in.

Kisa pressed the down button before turning Ritsu, "You know who you want to be for next year?" Kisa asked, trying to break the tension as the elevator moved down.

Ritsu hummed, "Anything that doesn't have a partner, nemesis...or pet." she directed the last part at Masamune, glaring at him as Kisa and Yukina stifled a laugh for their sakes.

The elevator stopped before the doors opened and they left for the party, each couple going their separate ways with their partner.

"By the way, Happy Halloween." Masamune said to Ritsu who nodded, "Yeah, Happy Halloween. Now shoo doggy." she said as she swiftly moved away from him, her red cloak flowing behind her as she went to mingle with the other guests.

Masamune chuckled under his breath as he watched her walk away, "Woof."

* * *

Six years later

"I can't believe I'm wearing this again after all these years." Ritsu said to her husband as she struggled with the corset that made her breasts pop out under her white blouse.

Masamune fixed his wolf ears smiled at his wife, staring at her delicious breasts that seemed to defy gravity in their growth. Oh how he wanted to jump her right here and now, but couldn't because-

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm ready!" A little girl who looked like a miniature Ritsu bounded into the room with her wolf pup costume and bucket in hand.

"You look so pretty Mommy!" she exclaimed when she saw her Mother in her red cloak.

Ritsu smiled at their baby girl, "Hey, Rika, are you ready?" she asked as her little pup skipped up to her, her costume was actually a onesie with a tail behind her and a hood with ears, eyes and snout attached to it.

"Mmhm. Trick or treat everybody!" Rika cheered, pumping her mitten pawed fists into the air, making her parents laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Just one thing missing." Masamune said as he kneeled in front of his daughter to wrap a red ribbon around her neck, tying it off in a large bow behind her head. "There you go, now everyone will know you're Mommy's little pup." Masamune said, stepping back to look at his daughter who is a perfect combination of him and Ritsu.

Rika smiled brightly as she touched the bow before turning to her Mother again, "Mommy, I'm now Little Red Ribbon." Ritsu laughed at how cute her daughter is, "Yes you are." she said, scratching behind her baby's wolf ears. Rika giggle before she was picked up by her Father who held her in his arms, "Let's go." he said as Ritsu picked up her basket and together, they left the house to join the other kids for the holiday.

"You see an angel and a devil holding hands, right?" Ritsu asked when they saw their friends' costumes.

"Yeah. God help us." Masamune confirmed as their daughter ran up to them, their son dressed as a devil like his father as he held his three year old angel sister's hand.

At the sight of the adorable little angel holding her older brother's hand, he bent his head towards his wife's ear, "After tonight, I want to make another puppy." Masamune whispered teasingly into Ritsu's ear, making her blush and giggle under her hand, "Down boy." she whispered, teasing him back as they joined their daughter and friends. The rest of the night spent trick or treating...along with other activities. But I'll leave that to your imagination. ;)

* * *

 _ **Who liked this, raise your hand... seriously, where are the hands? Anyway, thank you for reading this, I had fun writing this story for you.**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: To all the artists from Deviantart, I hope this inspires you to draw up a cute picture from this story.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


End file.
